Enigma
by Riptide03
Summary: Arthur nunca había conseguido entender al español. El español parecía ir contra toda su lógica, o contra cualquier lógica existente directamente. Al final lo único que conseguía la mente del español era darle quebraderos de cabeza.
1. Enigma

**Enigma**

Arthur nunca había conseguido entender al español. El español parecía ir contra toda su lógica, o contra cualquier lógica existente directamente. El inglés pensaba que Antonio solo seguía los designios de su corazón sin pararse a pensar lo que iba a ocurrir, ni siquiera parecía que le importara las represalias. A causa de esto, el español le resultaba una persona impredecible, un misterio irresoluble y, para una persona controladora como Arthur, eso era frustrante e inclusive llegaba a ponerlo nervioso. Además no pillaba las cosas a la primera por lo que captar el sarcasmo o leer el ambiente le era difícil así que tenía que resignarse a hablarle claramente cuando Arthur era un maestro manejando la ironía.

Antonio era como un ángel puro que intentaba llevar la luz allá donde pudiera con esa bella y radiante sonrisa que casi nunca abandonaba su hermoso rostro. Para acompañar su sonrisa, se encontraba su actitud inocente que le hacía parecer un tierno bobalicón. Para colmo estaban esos ojos verdes que brillaban con la intensidad del sol y que eran tan expresivos que mirándolos podías leer al español sin dificultades. Pero a Arthur no podía engañarlo como a los otros. Él había visto su lado oscuro que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar. Él había visto a un conquistador ávido de tierras y riquezas. El español para conseguir el Imperio que obtuvo antaño se convirtió en una persona sanguinaria y sin piedad. Tal vez el poder que tuvo entre sus manos lo corrompió de tal manera y que cuando dejó de tenerlo volvió a ser como era antes. Esa era la única explicación que el inglés encontraba para que una persona cambiara tanto aunque claro, ellos no eran personas corrientes.

Los demás llegaban a tachar a Antonio de tonto y él también llegaba a preguntarse qué es lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a veces ¿Por qué tomaba la decisión que parecía menos adecuada? ¿Por qué en ocasiones iba en contra de lo que pensaban los demás a pesar de que parecía lo más lógico? Vale, admitía que gracias a ello consiguió el mayor Imperio por ahora conocido ya que en esa época nadie aceptaría la teoría de que si navegabas más allá del horizonte ibas a llegar a la India y menos se pensaba que en vez arribar en India se encontrarían nuevas tierras desconocidas repletas de fortuna. Puede que al fin y al cabo el español fuera un tonto con suerte pero ¿Y si no era así?

Al británico la mente del español lo único que le daba era quebraderos de cabeza.

-Somos inmortales pero también humanos. Sentimos como ellos, pensamos como ellos e incluso tenemos las mismas necesidades. ¿Sabes que más pasa con ellos? Que se equivocan, Arthur. Ahí está la diferencia. Nosotros también nos equivocamos y puede que ellos vivan por el resto de sus vidas con la conciencia a flor de piel gracias a una decisión errónea pero nosotros, las naciones… nuestras vidas no terminan y si lo hacen, ese destino parece estar lejos. Mientras tendremos que convivir con nuestros recuerdos, con nuestras decisiones. Así que ¿Por qué no decidimos cosas de las que después no nos vamos a arrepentir?

Esa fue la tan ansiada respuesta que recibió por parte del español cuando se atrevió a preguntarle. En ese momento no supo cómo responderle. Sus palabras eran tan ciertas y a la vez eran como una puñalada en el corazón porque ellos no son completamente libres para decidir. Siempre están detrás esos humanos que eran sus reyes o jefes de Estado de los cuales deben aceptar las órdenes que dieran, dando igual lo que ellos piensen.

Finalmente, Arthur llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez el español no se refería a ese tipo de decisiones. Puede que Antonio se refiriera a esas decisiones personales como por ejemplo la decisión que tomó él de seguir siendo amigo del francés aunque este le hubiera traicionado varias veces entre otras cosas.

A pesar de esa respuesta Arthur siguió sin comprender al español. Lo único que había cambiado era que el inglés aceptaba que el moreno no era tan idiota como parecía. Por lo demás, Antonio seguía siendo totalmente impredecible. Para el rubio, el español, seguía siendo un misterio irresoluble pero él tenía todo el tiempo y la paciencia del mundo para encontrar la solución a ese enigmático moreno que le frustraba e inclusive le podía llegar a poner nervioso.

N/A: ¡Hola!

Bueno hacia tiempo que no me daba por escribir pero me vino la inspiración y dije tengo que escribir algo sobre estos dos y aquí está.

Espero que guste y que si tienen algún consejo para mejorar o alguna crítica que lo dejen sin problemas en los comentarios ^^

¡Adiós!


	2. Especial

Antonio se había llevado mucho tiempo observando al inglés, podría decir que incluso siglos. Arthur tenía algunas facetas que difícilmente dejaba entrever. De hecho, el moreno estaba seguro que si en otrora no se hubieran dado los casamientos por parte de sus superiores y por los encontronazos en el mar seguramente ni tan siquiera él las hubiera visto. El pensar que solo él conocía un poco más al inglés que el resto del mundo lo hacía sentirse _especial_ en cierto sentido pues el rubio era hermético con sus sentimientos y siempre portaba una máscara de arrogancia que hacía más ardua la tarea de conocerlo. Precisamente por eso, desde que se conocieron gracias a Roma, comenzó a tener la costumbre de observarlo.

Inglaterra conocido también por el nombre de Arthur Kirkland es un hombre, como ya se ha comentado, arrogante y prepotente por lo que a veces, gracias a estas características, se ha ganado el rechazo de los demás. Además contaba con una astucia e ingenio ejemplar, a esos ojos esmeraldas pocas cosas se les escapaban y eso le ha salvado el pellejo en varias ocasiones. Arthur tiene los pies sobre la tierra, no es de esos que soñaban con imposibles y que preferían lo conocido a lo desconocido. Antonio había pensado que esto tal vez se debía a que el rubio amaba la estabilidad y que algo nuevo puede destruirla arrastrándolo a un terreno desconocido e inestable para él como está el fatídico ejemplo del encontronazo que tuvo el propio español con el Nuevo Mundo. Ese descubrimiento cambió el mundo y en parte la vida del inglés dado que este se convirtió en un temido pirata para emprender una de sus actividades preferidas: molestar en todo lo posible al reino de España. Otra forma en la que cambió su vida fue el tener al cuidado una colonia a la que llegó a querer como si fuera su propio hermano menor. España dudaba que ese amor fraternal se hubiera dado antes por parte del inglés, al igual que dudaba que se volviera a dar viendo el cómo acabaron los dos.

El castaño odiaba la actitud del rubio algunas veces y en esa época aún más pero no deseaba volver a ver como el otro se rompía de aquella manera.

El inglés era una persona atractiva, tal vez no del tipo de belleza que haga que las féminas caigan rendidas a sus pies con solo mirarle como la de Francis si no ese tipo de atracción misteriosa que tardas un poco más en desenmascarar pero que a la vez no sabes la causa de tal atracción, es como si simplemente te atrajera como si fuera un imán y que cuando no está presente su rostro se colara en tu cabeza diciéndote un claro _no lo olvides_. Esa belleza a veces es más peligrosa que la belleza tradicional dado que a la que damos el significado de belleza común puede olvidarse ya que hay muchas personas a la cuales le otorgamos esa cualidad pero el tipo de belleza que contenía Arhur no se veía a simple vista, debía descubrirse.

-Sabes Spain, a pesar de todo agradezco las desilusiones que me han ocurrido en mi vida. Gracias a ellas he aprendido a vivir sin culpas. Sí, he tenido que acorazar mi alma y cegar mi corazón pero al menos he conseguido vivir tranquilo.

-Eso suena más como un premio de consolación que un triunfo ¿No crees?

Inglaterra se encogió de hombros.

-Algo es algo.-Hizo una pequeña parada para tomar otro sorbo.-La vida es una mierda y le importa poco el cómo estés. Todo puede derrumbarse en un segundo y hay que seguir adelante de la forma que sea, sobre todo nosotros que vivimos tanto tiempo.

-¿Y qué gracia tiene el vivir a la defensiva?

-Pregunta mejor ¿Por qué vivimos? Hemos llegado a este perro mundo por mero azar y para colmo nos obligan a danzar al son de una orquesta borracha que siempre tocan otros.

-Borracho estás tú ya. Anda vámonos antes de que sea yo el que te tenga que arrastrar.

Su pareja bufó y se terminó su vaso de un trago. Tenía la cara de un color rojizo, síntoma de que el alcohol ya comenzaba a surtir efecto. La sonrisa de superioridad que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver apareció en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Antonio? ¿Estaba haciendo que tu cerebro ejecutara esa acción tan compleja que es pensar en otras cosas que no sean tomates?

En cierto modo Arthur había atinado. Estaba comenzando a pensar en cosas que no quería pensar en aquellos momentos y por ello propuso que salieran del local. Él ya tenía suficiente cuando los miedos aparecían por la noche, cuando todo estaba en silencio y oía sus pensamientos atormentándole con las sombras de su pasado. Entendía como se sentía la otra nación. El inglés había dejado que la vida le ganara la partida y que, como vencedora, hiciera lo que quisiera con él que ya se encargaría de afrontar lo que le echara mientras que el español se rebelaba e intentaba construir su propio futuro.

Antonio se había llevado mucho tiempo observando al inglés, podría decir que incluso siglos. Arthur tenía algunas facetas que difícilmente dejaba entrever y Antonio estaba dispuesto a intentar descubrirlas aunque para ello tuviera que pasar el resto de los siglos que le quedaban junto al rubio de ojos esmeraldas.


End file.
